Clark's Surprise
by liesltheweasl
Summary: I sure hope you're naked under there... Clark comes home from a particularly rough night of saving lives. Oneshot, set a point in the future and is AUish. Rated for adult theme, but is not graphic.


**A/N: I've touched this up a bit…hopefully it flows better. I saw Superman Returns a couple times last weekend, and Clark just wouldn't get out of my head! First fanfic ever, looking for honest feedback to improve my work. Hope you love it, though!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Superman franchise in any of its incarnations, except this fluffy little plot and the pyjama set that inspired itgrin**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I sure hope you're naked under there." The deep, chuckling voice of my boyfriend startled me so much I let out a little shriek. Recovering quickly, I resumed the saucy glances I'd been practicing for him.

"Why don't you come find out," I winked at the exquisitely-built man standing in the open French window of our bedroom. I pushed my leg out from under the taupe comforter a little more, so my skin was exposed up to mid-thigh. That was the only part of my body showing, other than my head and the toes on my other foot. His chuckle deepened into a full laugh, one that I absolutely adored and sent shivers to the tips of my fingers.

He sauntered uncharacteristically slowly across the room, leaving the window open and gauzy curtains dancing in the breeze. As he stood beside the bed, gazing down at me with mischief-filled eyes, it was all I could do to keep a straight face. In the space of one blink, he was naked, having assumed that I was also. Now it was my turn to let out a laugh.

"A little eager, are we?"

"After the night I've had and with you looking like that? Hell yeah!" Grinning, he pulled the comforter off the bed. And stood with his jaw hanging open. He blushed and rolled his eyes.

"What the mother is that, Lois?" I giggled.

"Oh this little thing? I was shopping for lingerie for our anniversary and couldn't help myself when I saw this. Come on, you know you like it," I teased. I was wearing a pair of blue boy-cut panties with my boyfriend's infamous logo over my left hip-bone and a matching, tight cami, with a larger version of the red and yellow logo across my breasts.

Shaking his head, still blushing, Clark sat down on the edge of the bed. He leaned over and planted one hand beside each of my shoulders. Looking directly down into my eyes, he stared at me, silently. Just when I starting to wonder what he was going to do, he winked and pressed his lips tightly against mine. Before I even had a chance to respond, he was trailing light kisses along my jaw. He stopped at the juncture of my jaw and my neck, taking a few seconds to lick, suck, and nibble that tender spot. I small moan jumped from my lips. As suddenly as he'd started, he stopped.

"You are a little minx, my love," he whispered against my ear, "not to mention irresistibly sexy." By this time, he had stretched himself out on his side, leaning on his forearm, with his other hand tracing feather-like patterns on my stomach. The exposed strip of skin between the bottom of my top and the waistline of my panties was very sensitive. For a man famous for his inhuman strength, he could be maddeningly gentle when he set his mind to it.

"I love you, Lois. You keep me grounded and sane. You have no idea how much I looked forward to coming home to you tonight…" another tender kiss, this time on my ear, the tips of his fingers still brushing my stomach. It was driving me wild. So much for my plan to seduce _him_…

I wrapped my free arm around his neck, pulling him even closer. His hands began to explore more firmly, sliding up my stomach under my shirt. Then sliding back down. Slowly, torturously repeating this, he started that blasted whispering again. With every sentence punctuated by a soft kiss, the murmured words coursing through my blood and making me feel safe, treasured, wanted…

"You are the one who makes me human. I adore you. I love our son more than I thought possible." At this declaration, he pulled back just enough to once again stare into my eyes. With my one hand on his beautiful bare chest and the other buried deep in his hair, I reached up and gave him a brief kiss. I smiled and tried to pull him back against me, even closer this time. He resisted. My Clark had a surprise for me.

"Marry me, Lois."


End file.
